Bodoh
by garekinclong
Summary: Kata Futaba, Kou bodoh.—Kou/Futaba.


Kata Futaba, Kou bodoh.

Gadis itu tidak membencinya. Tidak bermaksud mengatai bodoh juga.

Melantangkan nama si lelaki beserta predikat tadi merupakan suatu penghinaan, jika Kou mendengarnya.

Kata Futaba, Kou bodoh.

Bukan bodoh dalam pelajaran.

Bukan bodoh dalam tindakan.

Hanya saja. Futaba berasumsi demikian berdasarkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

**[ Bodoh ]**

**Ao Haru Ride ****/ ****アオハライド **© Sakisaka Io

**This fic **© garekinclong

**Note/Warning**: Kou/Futaba. A bit OOC maybe? Pay attention for some typo(s). Sorry for my bad diction. Etc yeah.

_**Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

Terik sang mega serasa membakar sekujur tubuh. Ya, jika kau berani berdiri di tengah hari dengan cuaca 'panas gila' seperti ini.

Di bawah jendela, Futaba meringkuk. Merengkuh kedua lututnya erat. Setelahnya, menengadahkan kepala dan berharap hujan.

Sial. Keajaiban memang bisa terjadi kapan saja, dan sepertinya tidak untuk saat ini.

Futaba terus mengeluh sembari menyeka keringat yang berselancar bebas di wajahnya.

"Gaah, bagaimana bisa aku bersembunyi di luar ruangan. Menurutku ini bukan tempat persembunyian yang bagus."

Bagaimana kaki-kakinya membawanya kemari? Kalau memang hati dan tindakan memang tak sinkron, Futaba merasakannya saat ini.

"Tsk. Aku ini kenapa?"

Futaba menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan lutut.

Tak hanya sekujur tubuhnya yang panas, tetapi hatinya juga panas.

"Ugh. Kou... bodoh."

Bodoh dalam banyak hal?

Tidak. Dalam dua hal.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat masih belum berdenting. Punggung Futaba merasakan nyeri setelah mencium mesra dinding bangunan selama beberapa menit.

Futaba merenggangkan badan. Bunyi krek terdengar beberapa kali.

"Tapi... Kou tidak salah..." Kepala sang gadis tertunduk. "Seharusnya... Aku tidak begini..."

Batinnya sakit. Namun Futaba meremas kemejanya.

"Sudah kuduga. Di sini."

_Freeze_. Waktu serasa terhenti. Suara bariton yang dikenal Futaba...

"Hup!"

...dan sang pemilik kini mendaratkan kakinya sukses setelah melompati jendela. Duduk di samping Futaba.

"Kau berlari begitu saja. Dan seperti biasa, larimu cepat."

Futaba masih menunduk. Mengumpat amarah, atau tangis.

Sang pemuda—Mabuchi Kou, menjepit rambut yang ikut tertunduk di telinga Futaba.

Futaba menangis. Kou panik.

"Yoshioka...? Kenapa—"

"Maaf! Aku menangis bukan karena—"

"..Lalu karena apa?"

Futaba menoleh ke samping. Kou menyeka air mata sang gadis.

"..."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang. Jangan menangis. Cengeng."

Saat itu, Futaba masih ingat bagaimana lengan Kou menarik kepalanya dalam benaman dada.

Dada yang hangat. Atau karena kemejanya terbakar sinar matahari?

Beserta kalimat penenang dari Kou, Futaba mulai menghentikkan isakkan. Air matanya berhenti keluar.

.

.

.

Yang terjadi sebelumnya:

Dalam sudut pandang Futaba, Kou memeluk erat seorang gadis di ruang PKK. Atau bisa dibilang saling berpelukan.

Berpelukan dalam posisi telentang. Kou di bawahnya.

Futaba bungkam sejenak. Kemudian membanting pintu ruang PKK.

Selama berlari tanpa tujuan, telinganya menangkap panggilan namanya. Panggilan oleh Kou.

Yang terjadi saat ini:

Kou berkata bahwa semua, apa yang dilihat Futaba, ada penjelasannya. Telunjuk dan ibu jari si pemuda bahkan menyentil dahi sang gadis karena sembarangan menerka.

Yang sebenarnya, Kou datang ke ruang PKK untuk mengambil k kotak pensil yang tertinggal. Di dalam sana masih ada murid yang membersihkan alat-alat yang tadi digunakan eksperimen suatu makanan.

Tumpahan cairan minyak di lantai luput dari pandangan mereka berdua.

Hingga sang gadis terpeleset ketika hendak mengembalikan wajan, gerak refleks Kou menangkap tubuh sang gadis.

Tambahan juga, punggung tangan Kou yang memegang ubun-ubun si gadis murid terantuk bagian bawah wajan.

Futaba sadar jika punggung tangan yang mengusap air matanya tadi memerah.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan penjelasan dariku, Yoshioka." Kou menghela nafas. "Jadi. Berhentilah menangis."

Jemari Futaba menggenggam erat kemeja Kou.

"A-Aku... sudah berhenti—ukh, menangis..."

"Lalu isakkan itu apa? Tak ada isak kalau tak ada tangis. Jangan bilang itu dibuat-buat."

"Jahat!" Pukulan kecil menghantam dada. Kou masih dapat menahan sakit.

Semakin lama mereka di sini, Kou semakin menenggelamkan wajah Futaba dalam pelukannya. Tahu walaupun Futaba sudah berhenti menangis.

"Aku... Minta maaf..."

"Kau sudah meminta maaf tadi."

"Kurasa belum cukup..."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Maaf untuk apa?"

Tangan Kou mengelus puncak kepala Futaba. Yang dielus semakin terbuai dalam pelukan.

"... Karena—"

Bel masuk berbunyi. Kalimat Futaba terpotong begitu saja.

"Maaf. Apa?"

Futaba bangun dari pelukan. "T-Tidak apa-apa. Ayo masuk kelas." Mata bengkaknya terkerjap.

"... Aku akan mengantarmu ke Ruang Kesehatan."

"Hah? Mau apa?"

"Untuk seseorang yang masih menangis. Mata bengkak dan merah seperti itu bisa menarik perhatian yang lainnya.

Setidaknya beristirahatlah di sana sejenak."

"K-Kau berlebihan, Kou! Aku tidak apa-apa."

Pergelangan tangan Futaba ditarik oleh Kou. Futaba berjalan menuruti langkah kaki Kou.

.

.

.

Ruang Kesehatan.

Futaba menyadarinya begitu kakinya menginjak lantai di dalam.

"Berbaringlah." Kou mendorong bahu Futaba ke bawah, memaksakan agar Futaba duduk di atas kasur.

"Ta-Tapi Kou, jam pelajarannya—"

"Sudahlah."

Kepala Futaba terhempas di atas bantal. Si gadis kini sudah dalam posisi telentang (plus bantal di bawah kepala).

Kou berlalu dari samping Futaba.

"H-Hei!"

Protes menguar begitu saja dari mulut Futaba. Sampai kedua matanya dipaksa menutup dan sesuatu menimpa kelopak mata sang gadis.

Handuk kecil basah.

"Kou..."

Pipi Futaba memerah melihat Kou yang perhatian. Semoga Kou tak sadar, harap Futaba.

"Yah. Aku hanya ingin bengkak di matamu sembuh. Supaya tidak ada protes macam-macam dari Makita atau Murao. Atau Kominato."

Penjelasan Kou terdengar begitu indah di telinga Futaba.

"Sekaligus permintaan maafku."

"Hahaha. Oke. Aku tahu itu."

Keheningan menyelimuti keadaan. Futaba merasakan hembusan angin dari jendela yang terbuka.

Tapi Futaba lebih takut kalau Kou pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kou...?"

"Hm."

"Kupikir kau sudah kembali ke kelas..."

Futaba belum mendapat sahutan. Tangannya bergetar. Jangan-jangan, setelah ucapan Futaba, Kou akan pergi?

Yang ada, tangan Futaba ditangkap Kou. Digenggam dengan lembut.

"Aku akan menemanimu di sini."

Pernyataan yang mengudara menambah pacuan jantung. Futaba manyun.

"Ha—Hahaha! Bisa saja! Tapi iya sih, yang bawa aku ke sini, 'kan, kamu... Kalau kamu meninggalkanku..."

'_Aku akan menangis lagi._'

Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Futaba digenggam, ditarik ke atas. Punggung tangan dikecup lembut.

"Hah? K-Kou?"

"Aku berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu."

Tangan Futaba masih dalam genggaman tangan Kou.

Futaba menggingit bibir. "U-Uh... Begitu..."

Dalam hati, Futaba memaki dirinya sendiri dan Kou.

Kata Futaba, Kou bodoh.

Pertama. Kou membuatnya bersedih. Kedua. Kou membuatnya merasa berbunga-bunga.

Tambah lagi.

Setiap detik perlakuannya, membuat Futaba semakin jatuh hati kepadanya.

Kou bodoh.

Dan itulah mengapa Futaba tidak pernah memalingkan pandangannya dari Kou.

.

.

.

"Futaba-chan!"

Yuuri berlari menghampiri Futaba. Yang baru saja memasuki kelas, setelah jam pelajaran berakhir. Aliasnya jam pulang.

"Kenapa tidak ikut pelajaran? Bolos berdua?"

"E-Euh... Bolos, sih, iya..." Futaba menggaruk tengkuk.

"Kami berdua dipanggil ke Ruang Guru, atas nama Wakil Kelas."

Futaba menoleh. Kou menatap balik dengan datar.

"Begitukah?" Yuuri memiringkan kepala.

Futaba mengangguk heboh. "U-Um! Ya! Tadi... Di suruh membantu Tanaka-sensei..."

Shuuko mengedipkan mata.

"Kenapa aku tidak diajak?" Protesnya. Futaba tertawa garing.

Semuanya beranjak dari kelas. Pulang.

.

.

.

"_Ano_, Kou. Maaf dan terima kasih. Gara-gara aku kamu harus sampai menemaniku..."

Kou melempar minuman kaleng. Tangan Futaba refleks menangkapnya, tepat.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Desisan terdengar sesaat setelah Kou membuka minuman kopi kaleng. Kou meneguknya tanpa segan.

"Lalu. Yoshioka." Ujung bibir diusap dengan ibu jari, "Kau cemburu karena aku memeluk gadis itu?"

Pipi Futaba diselimuti rona merah. Futaba memalingkan wajah.

"E-Enggak!"

"Kalau mau bohong, tatap mataku."

Futaba meremas minuman kaleng.

"_See_? Jadi, kau mau kurengkuh?" Kou menggoda dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"U-Uhm..."

Kalau menolak, melewatkan kesempatan yang ada.

Ayo Futaba!

"Uhmn..." Perlahan Futaba menoleh, memusatkan pandangannya pada mata Kou yang memukau.

Kou tercengang melihat wajah memerah yang ada di hadapannya.

"A-Apa?"

"Tidak."

Sekarang, Kou tersenyum dengan kehangatan yang menjalar. Tangan kanan dan kirinya melebar, seakan menyarankan _free hugs_.

Bukan _free hugs_. _This is a hug for something special_. _And for someone special_.

"Ayo, kemari."

Iman Futaba goyah.

Keduanya berpelukan di malam rembulan.

.

.

.

Kata Futaba, Kou bodoh.

Kata Kou, Futaba yang lebih bodoh.

* * *

**a/n:** GWOOOOOOOOOOOO KOU X FUTABA, MEN! GUE BAHAGIA SAMA PAIR CANON INI ARRRGHHHHHHHH /lope lope di udara

Maafkan atas plot ngawur acak acakan ini gehehe. Kalo OOC ya muup lagi. Gue beneran jatuh cinta sama pair ini lebih-lebih ke Kou-sama. KOU-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA /jiwa liar

Terus kalau ada kekurangan mohon dimaafkan UwU

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Salam AO HARU RIDE YANG BAKAL ADA ANIMENYA!

.

.

.

**Sign, ffn user garekinclong**


End file.
